Detector units for use in detecting unauthorized fire in homes, offices, factories and other buildings are well-known. These units normally comprise a detector such as hardwired detectors, battery powered detectors and the like and a signaling unit that emits a signal when the detector is actuated by e.g. detecting an untoward occurrence. The detector thereby alerts those with in range of said detector of a possible fire or smoke related emergency thereby saving lives.
Many if not most of these detectors are normally battery operated, but some are connected by wire connectors to the main power source e.g. 110/220 volt house current. Thus, the installation of the detector unit is a skilled operation requiring skilled workers to prepare the installation. Further, once the detector unit is installed, it is difficult to reposition without causing damage to the wall or other part on which it is mounted and along which the wires run. Also, the units as proposed by some do not have the option of a plug in 110/220 step down transformer or of being hardwired into the home as well as the lack of a backup system that fully protects the user, e.g. an electrical fire shuts down the power available from the 110/220 hardwired system or step down transformer. It has been proposed that the units should remain battery driven which avoids many of the problems mentioned above. However, such detector units have been on the market for a long time and are widely accepted but, new ways are being sought due to the fact that when the battery loses power, the zone covered by the detector units are often unsurveyed, leaving the user unprotected. In practice with smoke detectors of acceptably moderate cost, the units will have a limited range of detection making it necessary to have more than one unit, as the normal range will be for example one floor in home or the sleeping quarters of the home, the kitchen the storage room in a factory. The units when arranged in such a way can provide protection some detector units now available provide a battery back up system but no way to recharge the battery and if such a system is available it cannot fully charge the back up battery.
An object of the invention is to provide a detection which is capable of overcoming one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.